A conventionally a biological sample measuring apparatus includes a main body case having a sensor insertion section, a measurement section connected to the sensor insertion section, a control section connected to the measurement section, and a display section connected to the control section (see, PTL 1, for example).
Specifically, in the conventional biological sample measuring apparatus, when blood is spotted on a blood glucose level sensor inserted in the sensor insertion section, blood glucose level is measured by a measurement section, and the measured blood glucose level is displayed on the display section.